High-voltage metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) often exhibit electrically safe operating area (ESOA) limitations and unsatisfactory drain-source conductance characteristics, particularly in applications where the gate-source voltage (VGS) and the drain-source voltage (VDS) are simultaneously high. These effects become more severe as the sizes of devices shrink, limiting the scaling of devices to smaller process nodes.